cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cinemorgue Wiki
Question about categories and listings Hi guys. First off, big shout out to DeMan for making this wikia site. This question is mostly directed toward you, but if anyone else wants to add their two cents, feel free: Knowing that on the original Cinemorgue website, not only did you have listings for films and television shows, you also had listing for if an actor/actress died in a music video, especially if said "actor" was also the singer in question. For example, I once submitted a listing for "Abi Harding", the saxophonist for the band The Zutons, who was killed in the music video for 'Oh Stacey (Look What You've Done)', and it was listed accordingly. However, on this site, would that come under its own heading? Also, seeing as Harding isn't exactly an actress (moreover a musician), would there be a separate category for it? Jumpnbounce (talk) 17:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I see no problem with including a "Musicians" category for people who have made their fame in that field. I think the category should be "Musicians" rather than "Singers," just to be inclusive of people like Abi Harding (a saxophonist, as you mention) or Dexter Gordon (a jazz saxophonist who had an off-screen death in his starring role in "Round Midnight"). On a related note,there could also be a category for "Athletes," which could range from the ones who turned to acting full-time (Jim Brown, Fred Williamson), to those that only dabbled in acting occasionally (boxer Jerry Quarry, tennis player Althea Gibson).CinemorgueDeMan (talk) 03:51, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, I need help properly formatting the main page with the images being listed by the directories. I need them to line up and despite using page breaks, it's not working too well. :(Gunman6 (talk) 10:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Hello. I've just added Joey King to the Actresses section, but I've a couple of problems. Firstly, her name appears in the 'J' section rather than the 'K'. How do I move her name or get the Wiki to recognise that 'King' is the name she should be indexed under. Secondly when I added the cattegory 'Actresses' I saved the change only after I had typed 'Actress' and this now appears as a new category with only one page! How do I remove the category 'Actress'? Any help would be appreciated - or perhaps some kind soul will do it for me (but telling me how it's done would be helpful). Many thanks. AndrewofWare (talk) 17:07, March 16, 2015 You can get a page sorted alphabetically by surname by editing it under "Source" (rather than "Visual") and putting this code into the page, placed between two "{" symbols at the start and two "}" symbols at the end: DEFAULTSORT:Surname, First Name . So, in this specific case, it would be "{ {DEFAULTSORT:King, Joey} }" (eliminating the spaces between the "{" brackets...for the purpose of this explanation, I had to put a space between them or else it would actually read as code rather than text). I hope this helps.CinemorgueDeMan (talk) 18:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Request: Feedback on 'Gallery' Idea I just wanted to ask for feedback on an idea I had regarding the possibility of incorporating photo galleries onto the performers' pages. I'm trying to strike a balance between maintaining the general format of the original Cinemorgue site, and taking advantage of the options this wiki site allows. On the original site, I would generally use a single image to illustrate each person's page (using two images if their face wasn't clearly visible during their death scene--one image to identify the actor/actress and one to illustrate the relevant scene). While I still feel that more than two illustrations on the performers' page would be unnecessarily cluttered, I'm considering the idea of incorporating Wikia's "Gallery" feature on the pages for performers who have done multiple death scenes. As an example, I went ahead and did so on the page for Alexandra Breckinridge, since another contributor had already uploaded an image from her "True Blood" scene. Let me know what you think of this idea...does it make the page too cluttered? I'm thinking that we could use the Galleries for people who have "died" numerous times, with one or two vidcaps from different movies/shows to illustrate the variety of their screen deaths...within reason, of course. (I can't imagine how large Christopher Lee's gallery would be if we were to illustrate ALL his death scenes!) What do you think? CinemorgueDeMan (talk) 00:06, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Organization Suggestion Splitting the Categories into "Actors" and "Actresses" would be a useful feature IMO, which would quickly let people see new additions just for actresses/actors as per their liking. Right now, it's a jumble of both, and it's very tiresome to parse all the data looking for actresses/actors. Blitznecromancer (talk) 20:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Questions about Video Game Deaths A lot of video game roles are voice-overs, so why do they say the actor name and no character in the roles, like they would on animated TV and film roles? That seems to lack consistency if you ask me. If you play those game, like for example if Michael Ironside voiced a character that was killed by a character voiced by Lance Henriksen, you don't see Michael and Lance killing each other, just their characters. Am I the only one who thinks that doesn't make sense? Of course, I don't see that applying for games using FMV or digitalized sprites, just voice roles. MatthewLM0102 (talk) 07:44, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know which pages you're looking at but every page I've seen on here always refer's to the actor and what happens to their character and they just list the character's name prior to the description no matter if it's a film (animated or not), show or game. What pages are you seeing this error on?--Gunman6 (talk) 21:02, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :I have seen several pages like this. One such example is Mark Hamill. Check his game deaths MatthewLM0102 (talk) 01:52, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I did look and aside from a few bizarre wordings, I saw him referred to by his acting name (or stage name) just like he is referred to in the TV show and film deaths.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) What about Unnamed/Unknown People? I recently stumbled across this page: http://cinemorgue.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Actress_012-A where the name of the actress is not known. Can I suggest that such pages not be made on the site, as this can get ugly very fast. Next thing you know, people will start posting duplicate entries, and entries which are already there (say Scarlett Johansson) under the Unknown name (because they never stumbled upon her name) to the wiki, and things will, to say the least, go downhill fom there. I am doing more photo albums on Christopher lee/Peter Cushing on Facebook,i still miss them both.